


One Piece headcanons

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Celestial dragon - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multichaptered, Past Abuse, celestial dragon slave, celestial slave, headcanons, marriage proposals, multicharacter headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: A series of headcanons requested from Tumblr! Feel free to request in the comments of characters and scenarios you'd like to see.





	1. Jealous Doflamingo x fem s/o

**Author's Note:**

> Doflamingos female so wants his affection? Please? Thank you :)

##  **Doflamingo and a female s/o**

_Doflamingos female so wants his affection? Please? Thank you :)_

  * Doflamingo is a busy man
  * Business meetings, running Dressrosa, <strike>being a jerk</strike>
  * He doesn’t get a lot of time for his s/o
  * He typically tries to fix that with gifts and amorous moments. 
  * But when she really wants his attention, all she has to do is ask
  * Well, more like beg, but asking can work if she does it right!
  * Wearing something cute, like a short dress, gets his attention
  * Hair swept aside so he can see her bare shoulders 
  * Or pushed behind her ear if her hair is short
  * He prefers long hair though
  * If she pouts and asks for some of his precious time, one of two things will happen:
  * One, he smiles and clears his schedule for <strike>the day</strike> a while
  * Two, he smirks and tells her to beg pretty for him. He’s very much a dominant partner and likes to hold that over his s/o that he is in charge and she has to do more than ask
  * She makes sure to wear lipstick for this because Doffy loves when she has that red lipstick on he bought her. Really adds in bonus points for him. 
  * Another <strike>good</strike> way to get his attention is to doll herself up and then spend time with someone else
  * ESPECIALLY SIR CROCODILE
  * Seeing her beside anyone but himself, looking that cute, makes him smirk 
  * Anyone but Crocodile, they will be in danger
  * With Crocodile, it’s a bit of a game. He knows Doffy and his girl. This is something they do often. 
  * If this is before, then she stands around Corazon. Making conversation, being friendly. Doflamingo will just waltz up, pick her up, and carry her away, usually on his shoulder. Do not fear for Corazon though, he’s safe for now. 
  * She just needs to make sure she knows what getting his attention means! 


	2. Mihawk w/ young fem s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihawk with a younger female s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @licas-las Hope you enjoy it, my dear!!

## Mihawk with a younger female s/o

  * Mihawk with any s/o is going to require a lot of patience on their behalf. He is not the kind of person to jump head first into everything. <strike>(Looking at you Shanks)</strike>
  * With a younger s/o, Mihawk might be a little more lenient. 
  * But he is still an old man (41) and that means he won’t be as easy to woo. 
  * He’d be captivated by her beauty and grace, but it would ultimately be her mind he falls in love with. For that is something that only gets better with age. 
  * He might be a little out of touch with modern customs. Don’t expect him to outright ask her out. He wants to court first. Show her he cares but also make sure he isn’t wasting his time. 
  * Mihawk courting usually comes with small conversation in crowded bars, walks after dark, on the rare occasion he gets her flowers. Gifts aren’t too common but they are always lovely. He knows that she’s younger and may require a certain level of affection, too. 
  * Then once he truly captures her attention and realizes he wants to be with her, he will just assume they are together. Kisses and affection become a regular thing. In private, of course. Though having her on his arm while they walk through towns is not uncommon. 
  * He won’t ask her to move into the castle with him yet. But she may come and go as she pleases. 
  * Once Shanks finds out about her though- yeesh. 
  * “Hawky, you dog! You didn’t tell me you had such a pretty, young thing.” 
  * Hide her, Mihawk. 
  * Shanks knows what Mihawk is like. That he’s not very open and has the emotional capacity of a rock. So Shanks would try to step in a bit. Even though the two are already together. Shanks understands a little better what a younger s/o is like. 
  * “Mihawk likes this type of book/wine/doing this activity.” 
  * And a lot of stories. Fighting together, getting in trouble, drunk stories. 
  * But all in all, Shanks is just looking out for Mihawk. Wants to make sure he doesn’t lose what he has right in front of him. 
  * It takes a heart to heart with Shanks, or where Shanks just talks at him while Mihawk half listens, to realize that he does love her. Living without her would be terrible. She may be quite young, but if she’s stuck around this long, she must want to be with him too. No one else had stuck around, and he’d been interested in women older than her. 
  * He asks her to move in and marry him in the same day. 
  * “You do not need to always stay here, but I like knowing you’re here and safe. I do not want my wife to be in harms way.” “Wife?” 
  * I guess he doesn’t quite ask. 
  * She needs a lot of patience for this man. He’s trying.


	3. Marco with Celestial dragon slave s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I was wondering if you could do a marco s/o headcanon with s/o being a celestial dragon slave being saved by whitebeard and Marco and s/o develop feeling for each other please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the biggest crush on Marco and was more than ready to write these headcanons.

  * Celestial dragons are scum of the world. 
  * And owning slaves? 
  * Taking away someone’s rights, someone’s freedom
  * Pirates live for freedom, it’s all they’ve ever wanted. 
  * So when the Whitebeard pirates find out that the island they’re staying on is known for slave trafficking, they immediately get to work
  * Many slaves are freed and even helped off the island. It’s a good thing the crew is so large. They can afford to send some off for missions like this. 
  * But one slave in particular caught their attention. 
  * They were the favorite of a particularly cruel celestial dragon. 
  * Injured, scared, and damaged in ways that can not be healed with medicine. They were refusing all help. 
  * Marco becomes assigned to help them. A gifted healer and a kind heart, Whitebeard knew that it would take a lot more than time to heal them. 
  * Healing them, being by their side, showing them the ropes of freedom and what it truly means to be free. Marco became their savior. 
  * Whitebeard brought them onto the ship in hopes his sons could help them, and maybe one day they would join the crew. If that was what they wanted. 
  * If not, they would help them start a new life somewhere. They were under Whitebeard’s protection now. 
  * It takes a while. 
  * There are things they have to relearn, habits they can’t seem to shake. 
  * And that fear that hides under their skin. 
  * “You can talk to us, to me. I’m here.” Marco pleads with them often, just to say anything. He is hardly successful, but he’s the person closest to them. 
  * “I don’t want to hurt anymore.” They confess one day. 
  * Marco makes it his mission to help them. 
  * It’s little steps that are the most important. He’s always gentle with his help and pushes them in the right direction. It pays off. 
  * The first time they use someone’s name instead of sir/ma’am. 
  * “Thank you, M-Marco.” It’s a little shaky and they seem uncertain. 
  * But Marco’s heart is on fire. 
  * He feels blessed for weeks. 
  * Bird brain won’t leave their side after that. 
  * Sure, he has commander duties but he just brings them along. 
  * They sit on a barrel while he trains with the new recruits, or while he gives speeches to his men. 
  * They sit by his desk while he does paperwork. Someone usually accompanies them in these moments. Thatch, Ace, Izou. Izou loves to spend as much time with them as possible. 
  * One day the two go to sit with Pops after a long day. 
  * “Good evening! Marco, (S/o).” 
  * “Good evening, Pops.” 
  * “Yes, good evening, uhm, Pops?” 
  * There is a pause across the ship. 
  * Everyone on deck heard and Marco is standing stock still beside them. 
  * Whitebeard breaks the silence with his laugh and rests a hand on their head. 
  * “Welcome home, my child.” 
  * Watching that, his two favorite people interacting- Marco knew he was in love. 
  * He tells Whitebeard that night. 
  * “I love them, Pops.” 
  * “My boy, the rest of the world knows you love them. I’m glad you’ve finally realized it.” 
  * He stills keeps them close, but now he’s keeping an eye on them for different things. 
  * Their laugh, smile, that twinkle in their eyes when Thatch makes a great meal. 
  * He notices something during this time. 
  * How they are with him is different than with the others. There’s something subtle, a little shift in how they act. There’s something there-
  * “They love you, moron. You and I both know it.” 
  * He feels better after telling someone, hearing the confirmation that they love him back. 
  * Even if it wasn’t from them. It was from Thatch and their bond was worth a great deal to Marco. He knew Thatch would be the one to go to for this and he delivered. 
  * However, Marco knows even if it is mutual, that doesn’t change the hurt or past abuse, for either of them. 
  * So he becomes content just the way they are. 
  * His s/o is content with it, too. 
  * But when the day comes. 
  * “I love-” 
  * “I love you too Marco!” 
  * It took some time and will take more before both are truly happy in all aspects of their relationship, but they’re happiest together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these all on paper first then on my laptop. That's how I make the most of work. Can't use my laptop? Well, I CAN GET AROUND THAT, HAHA!


End file.
